Piranha-Pflanze
Piranha-Pflanzen sind große, bissige Pflanzen, die auf jedem festen Untergrund und auch in Röhren gedeihen. Sie schnappen nach allem, was in ihre Nähe kommt, so auch nach Mario und seinen Freunden. Der Kopf (oder auch Blüte) einer Piranha-Pflanze ist meistens rot oder grün mit einer weißen Lippe und weißen Flecken. Sie können auch in anderen Farben auftauchen, z. B. in Mario Superstar Baseball mit einem gelben, blauen oder violettem Kopf. Ursprünglich wurden Piranha-Pflanzen nur in Röhren aufgefunden, in mehr oder weniger regelmäßige Abständen lugten sie aus ihrer Röhre und schnappten nach Mario und Luigi, oder spuckten einen Feuerball - solche Piranha-Pflanzen nennt man dann Venus-Feuerfalle. Zurzeit können Piranha-Pflanzen sowohl in als auch außerhalb von Röhren gedeihen. Super Mario 64 war das erste Spiel, in dem Piranha-Pflanzen außerhalb von Röhren auftauchten. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. Ihren ersten Auftritt feierten die Piranha-Pflanzen in Super Mario Bros. rightSie strecken ihren Kopf aus Röhren, um Mario zu beißen und ziehen sich anschließend wieder in ihre Röhre zurück. Steht man nah an einer Röhre, verkriechen sie sich und erscheinen gar nicht mehr, bis man wieder weit weg ist. Sie sind mit einer Feuerblume oder mit einem Stern zu besiegen. Sie zählen mit Gumbas und Koopas zu den am häufigsten auftretenden Gegnern in dem Spiel. Super Mario Bros. 3 Ihr grüner Kopf wurde zu einem roten. Doch kleinere Arten von ihnen sind noch immer thumb|Feuerpiranha-Pflanze grün. Manche von ihnen sind größer als andere. Neue Arten treten außerdem auf, zum einen die feuerspuckende Piranha-Pflanze. Diese spuckt zwei Feuerbälle auf die Brüder. Davon gibt es auch zwei Größen. Zum anderen kleinere Pflanzen, die nicht in Röhren hausen, sondern auf dem Boden leben und springen. Eine weitere Art wären die Mampfer, diese sind weder mit Feuerblume oder Stern zu besiegen, somit unbesiegbar. Sie treten auch eingefroren auf. In Schneeleveln lassen manche Pflanzen einen Schneekristall auf ihrem Kopf balancieren. Die letzte neue Form wäre eine laufende kleine Piranha-Pflanze, welche ebenfalls einen Kristall auf ihrem Kopf nach oben pustet. Hängen Röhren von der Decke, können sie sich auch in diesen verkrochen haben. Super Mario World Nach ein paar Jahren haben sie es auch in Super Mario World geschafft, wiederum verändert. 54px|rightSpringende Piranha-Pflanzen sind die meisten davon. Diese springen förmlich aus einer Röhre und gleiten wieder hinein, und verwenden dabei ihre Laubblätter als Rotor. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch feuerspuckende Varianten, diese spucken zwei Feuerbälle nicht in eine Richtung, sondern stattdessen, nach links und rechts. Die Standard-Form hat hier nur einen kleinen Auftritt. Im Vanille Dom schauen sie aus kopfüber hängenden Röhren hinaus. Mampfer sind auch wieder mit von der Party. Mit Yoshi kann man sie verschlingen. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Island In Yoshis Island sind sie sehr oft vorkommende Gegner. Zum einen right|158pxtrifft man sie auf dem Boden, wo sie nach Yoshi schnappen, falls sie ihn fressen, spucken sie ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus. Mit einem Ei sind sie erledigt. Zum anderen gibt aus auch grüne Arten, die auch auf dem Boden leben und mit stacheligen Kugeln spucken. Diese benötigen drei Eier und wechseln nach jedem Treffer ihre Farbe (Grün, Gelb, Rot). In Schlössern finden auch lilane Piranha-Pflanzen ihren Platz. Sie schweben direkt durch die Luft und haben eine vorgegebene Route. Außerdem sind sie unbesiegbar. Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS sind Piranha-Pflanzen wieder wichtige und allgemeine Gegner. Außerdem haben sie noch viele weitere Sorten im Spiel. Darunter auch mehrere neue Arten wie Geist-Piranhas, Bungee- Piranhas Ein Piranha-Pflanzen-Boss Namens Big Bungee-Piranha erscheint ebenfalls im Spiel. Yoshi's Wooly World Hier ergibt sich eine völlig neue Methode, die Piranha-Pflanzen zu besiegen: Wirft man ein Stoff-Ei auf sie, wickelt sich der Stoff für kurze Zeit um ihren Mund, sodass man auf sie springen kann. Sind getroffene Piranha-Pflanzen an der Decke, fallen sie durch das zusätzliche Gewicht des Stoffes herunter und man kann auch auf sie springen. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS 121px|rightHier schlafen sie und befinden sich in Wummps Wuchtwall und um sie zu besiegen, muss Mario sich anschleichen und zuschlagen. Sie hinterlassen eine Blaue Münze. Wenn man zu laut ist, versuchen sie, einen zu beißen. In der Nähe der schlafenden Pflanzen ertönt ein Art Gute-Nacht-Lied. In Super Mario 64 hatten sie grüne Lippen, aber in Super Mario 64 DS, dem Remake, bekamen sie wieder weiße. Super Mario Galaxy right|93pxAuch im Weltall leben sie. Auf Planeten finden sie ihren Unterschlupf auf dem Boden. Piranha-Pflanzen beißen zu, indem sie ihren Kopf zu Mario oder Luigi strecken. Mit einer Drehung oder einem Sprung sind sie ganz leicht zu besiegen. Größere Formen, wie die lila Piranha-Pflanze, besitzen einen stacheliges Dornenkleid. Diese schlägt mit ihrem Kopf auf den Boden, in der Hoffnung Mario zu treffen. Somit entbehren sie ihre Schwachstelle, ihren Kopf. Außerdem existieren hier zwei Piranha-Pflanzen-Bosse, Dino-Piranha und Feuer Dino-Piranha. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy ist fast alles wie im Vorgänger, bloß dass man gleich in der ersten Galaxie, der Hochgarten-Galaxie gegen den Boss Dino-Piranha Jr. kämpfen muss. Außerdem erscheinen die beiden anderen Dino-Piranhas in der intergalaktischen Bossparade. Super Mario 3D World Hier existieren die normalen Piranha-Pflanzen, die Riesen-Piranha-Pflanzen sowie die Venus-Feuerfallen. Außerdem wurde eine neue Art eingefügt, und zwar die Kriech-Piranha. Springt man auf ihren Stiel, verletzt man sich an den Stacheln. Man kann sie besiegen, indem man ihren Kopf attackiert (Sprung oder Power-Up-Attacke), wovon sie zurückgedrängt werden. Wenn man sie in ihr Loch, aus dem sie heraus kommen, zurückdrängt, verpuffen sie. Einige Kriech-Piranhas schlafen auch und wachen auf, wenn man sie das erste Mal angreift. Der Kopf schlafender Kriech-Piranhas ist anders gefärbt. RPG-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars sind die Piranha-Pflanzen Gegner im Röhrengruft. Sie leben in Röhren und verwenden ihre Wurzeln als Beine. Marios Sprünge fügen ihnen keinen Schaden zu. Zu den Attacken der Piranha-Pflanze gehört der Pollenschlaf. Ebenfalls kommen im Röhrengruft die Zangen-Piranhas vor. Sie dienen als Hindernisse. Werden sie berührt, kostet das Münzen. Im Bohnental lebt eine grüne Unterart namens Chewy. Außerdem hat das Bohnental einen Piranha-Pflanzen-Boss namens Smilax, der später zu Megasmilax wird und dadurch entsteht, dass ein Shy Away eine normale Piranha-Pflanze gießt. In der Truhe Verstecker, auch Hidon genannt, befindet sich ebenfalls eine grüne Piranha-Pflanze. Eine freundliche Piranha-Pflanze wohnt in Monstrostadt. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga hatten die Piranha-Pflanzen einen eher kleinen Auftritt. Mama Piranha hat mit ihren Sprösslingen die Rollbahn des Internationalen Flughafens Bohnenland übernommen. Hier gibt es die Piranha-Pflanzen in zwei Varianten: rote, die Feuer spucken und blaue, die Elektrizität spucken. Die roten Pflanzen tauchen überall auf der Rollbahn auf, die blauen jedoch nur im Kampf mit Mama Piranha, nachdem man die roten besiegt hat. Man muss alle Piranha-Pflanzen auf der Rollbahn vernichten, bevor man Mama besiegen kann. Man sollte aber nicht gegen sie kämpfen, weil sie immer wieder nachwachsen. Stattdessen muss man sie mit Mario nassspritzen und dann mit Luigis Donnerhand vernichten. Im Kampf spucken die Piranha-Pflanzen lediglich das zu ihnen passende Element als eine Kugel, welches sie auch absorbieren, sollte man sie mit der gleichen Handmacht angreifen. Man kann aufgrund ihres mit zähnengespickten Mauls nicht auf sie springen, sondern man muss sie mit dem Hammer schlagen oder die jeweils andere Handmacht gegen sie einsetzen. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Dort tauchen sie am Traum-Schlummerstrand auf. Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios 19px|rightAuch in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios sind Piranha-Pflanzen Gegner. Aber sie kommen nicht wie gewöhnlich aus Röhren, sondern hängen an Wänden, nur im Bosskampf von der Etage Röhrenwerk kommen sie aus Röhren. Piranha-Pflanzen spucken einen Feuerball, aber nur einen, sie öffnen solange ihren Mund, bis ihr Feuerball wieder da ist. In diesem Spiel sind sie unbesiegbar. Wenn sich zwei Piranha-Pflanzen gegenüber stehen, dann spucken sie sich die Feuerbälle hin und her. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 sind die Piranha-Pflanzen Items. Sie fressen jeden Fahrer, der dem Item-Benutzer zu nahe kommt. Außerdem erhöhen sie die Geschwindigkeit. Auftauchen auf Strecken Seit Super Mario Kart findet man Piranha-Pflanzen an Strecken als Hindernissen. Sie tauchen auf folgenden Strecken auf: * SNES Donut-Ebene 1 * SNES Schoko-Insel 1 * SNES Donut-Ebene 2 * SNES SNES Schoko-Insel 2 * SNES Donut-Ebene 3 * N64 Marios Rennpiste * N64 Peachs Piste * GCN Marios Piste * GCN Yoshis Piste * DS Marios Piste * 3DS Röhrenraserei * Wii U Zuckersüßer Canyon Super Smash Bros.-Serie In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate kann man als Piranha-Pflanze spielen. Piranha-Pflanzen-Endgegner Nachdem sie in zahlreichen Spielen auftauchten, gab es auch immer mehr Piranha-Pflanzen-Endgegner. Zurzeit gibt es zehn Endgegner, die eine Piranha-Pflanze darstellen und zwar: * Audrey (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi'sIsland) * Megasmilax (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) * Big Bungee-Piranha (Yoshi's Island DS) * Mutant Tyranha (Mehrere Spiele, erster Auftritt war Super Mario Sunshine) * Mama Piranha (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Piranha Beanie (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Riesen-Piranha-Pflanze (Mario Party DS) * Lava-Piranha (Paper Mario) * Dino-Piranha (Super Mario Galaxy) * Feuer-Dino-Piranha (Super Mario Galaxy) * Dino-Piranha Jr. (Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Papier-Mutant-Tyranha (Paper Mario: Sticker Star & Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.) Trivia * Die Piranha-Pflanze ist wahrscheinlich von der Venus-Fliegenfalle, einer fleischfressenden Pflanze inspiriert. Wegen dieser Pflanze hat auch die Venus-Feuerfalle ihren Namen. * In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wird sie als Kämpferin angeredet. Galerie Nintendo,_Artwork,_Gegner,_Piranhapflanze_1.png Nintendo,_Artwork,_Gegner,_Piranha-Pflanze_2.png Nintendo,_Artwork,_Gegner,_Piranha-Pflanze_3.png Datei:Piranha-Pflanze.JPG SMW2 Artwork Audrey.jpg PM2 Sprite Frost-Piranha im Lexikon.jpg PM2 Sprite Faul-Piranha im Lexikon.jpg PM2 Sprite Killer-Piranha im Lexikon.jpg SMG Screenshot Dino-Piranha.jpeg Datei:Riesen-Piranha-Pflanze.jpeg PM Artwork Lava-Piranha.png Datei:SMB Sprite Piranha-Pflanze.gif YIDS Sprite Piranha-Pflanze.gif Datei:Piranha Pflanze MvD2.gif Piranha_Plant_SMB.png Nintendo,_Screenshot,_MK7,_Strecke,_Röhrenraserei.jpg|In Mario Kart 7 es:Planta Piraña en:Piranha Plant it:Pianta Piranha fr:Plante Piranha fi:Piranha Plant pl:Piranha Plant nl:Piranha Plant zh:Piranha植物 pt-br:Piranha Plant da:Piranha Plant no:Piranha Plant Kategorie:Spezies aus SUPER MARIO RUN Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Piranha-Pflanze Kategorie:Pflanze Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's New Island Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Spezies aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen